Highschool DXD: A New Story
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: What would happen if after the Raynare arc, a new person showed up in the story. And what would happen if he was a priest! Crazy nonsense, but hey it's Highschool DxD, what did you expect? OC character, may get harem, but not any of Issei's all my own creation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's me again or if you don't know who I am let me introduce my self. My name is Robovolcano4. If you read my previous stories than you must know that this story has been in my mind for a while. So let me explain, this is a rewrite of the Highschool DXD (my favorite anime) story. This story takes place after the Raynare saga, but before Raiser. The only different is that I am adding in an OC of my own creation. If you want some explanation about him, comment or PM me. But enough of me on with the show! I do not own Highschool DXD, I however own my ocs. **

"Ahh, this tastes good," I, Issei Hyoudou said. It was my day off from school and I decided to spend in park. I was currently drinking a sports drink and thinking about my future servants. You see, I'm a devil, reincarnated from a human to be exact. I was killed about a few weeks ago. But I was brought back to life by my master, Rias Gremory. Since then I found out that if I can become a high-class devil, I can have my own servants. So my dream is to create my very own harem. "Maybe they should have on only stockings and gloves. No that's just stupid, who would want to see that?"

**Adam: Now hold on one minute!**

**Me: Adam Blade? How did you get here?**

**Adam: That doesn't matter! The point is, stockings and gloves are perfect on a naked girl!**

**Me: Uh... do you know how this guy is? He's Issei Hyoudou, the biggest pervert in anime.**

**Makato: I beg to differ.**

**Me: I thought you were dead!**

**Makato: I am. I'm just a ghost talking to you.**

**Adam: Hey I know you! You owe me 50 dollars!**

**Makato: Ummm...help me, please!**

**Me: Sorry, but I need to get back to writing this story.**

I soon noticed the time on my watch, "12 o clock, guess i should find some place to eat then." As I started to get up, I heard a voice coming my way.

"Hey, could you please catch my hat!?" I turned and saw cap fly towards me. My instincts told me to grab the cap and I did just that. The next thing I saw was a guy running up to me panting.

"Thank _huff_ you_ huff _so _huff _very much," the guy said to me as he was regaining his breath, "that hat is a very important to me." When he stopped panting and stood up, I got a good look at him. He looked to be about my age, but a little taller, _Damn_, I thought. He was brown haired, the same as me, but he didn't look Japanese. Then I noticed the large bag he was carrying on his shoulders. _Is he traveling,_ I thought.

"Maybe if you didn't carry around that giant bag, you could run faster," I said but he gave me a frown and replied with, "No can do. This bag is also important, it holds all my things." What a weird guy. He then looked at me and asked, "Hey, could I please have my hat back?" I just realized that I haven't given his hat back, "Uh..yeah, here you go." As I handed him his hat, I felt a cold feeling and m hand jumped back. He just looked at me and asked, "Hey are you OK?" I just replied weakly with, "Y-yeah, I'm fine," but the truth is I didn't know. That feeling I got was the same one I got from that church and that shitty priest. The guy then smiled and said "Thank you very much and may the lord be with you, amen." Just then I got an enormous headache, this the reaction when ever a devil hears or talks about something holy. "Are you OK...uh," he asked me, probably wanting to know my name. "It's Issei. Issei Hyoudou," I told him, "and you are?" As he put on his hat, he said very dramatically, "My name is Sterling Havens. It is a pleasure to meet you Issei." _Sterling huh, _I thought, _could he be someone from the Heavens side?_

_Growl, _as I was thinking his stomach growled. He smiled while saying, "Sorry, I haven't eaten in a while." Being curious about this I asked him, "Sterling, when was the last time you ate?"

"Um...3 days ago," he said calmly. I just yelled in astonishment, "3 days?! You haven't eaten in 3 days?! But you look fine!" He laughed at this and said, "I've been trained to survive these types of conditions. There is nothing that I can't...," as he said that he fell over on the ground and fainted. So here I am in the middle of the park, with a guy I don't know who just fainted on me, and my conscious tying to figure out what to do.

_**At a fast food restaurant** _

"Thank you, thank you so very much Issei. You have done me a favor not a lot of people would have done. May the lord hav-" "Don't, please don't ginish that thought," I replied before he could say another word. So yeah, my guilty conscious got the better of me and made take Sterling to get a burger to help him regain some stamina.I still don't know about him so I guess I should try asking him some questions. "Um..Sterling," I asked timidly,"where are you from any way?" He put down the burger he was eating and replied with, "That depends on the question. If you want my nationality then you'd say I'm American. But if you want to know where I lived the longest then I'd say Italy. But if you want where I've last called home, I'd say most of Europe." Most of Europe?! He lived in most of Europe!? "Um... can you explain it a little better," I asked. He sighed and said to me, "I lived in Italy until I was 9, and then I moved a lot across Europe, then through Russia, then Asia, and finally I ended up here in Japan." That makes more sense than before. "Why did you have to move a lot, was it because of your parents?" I asked. He just looked at me and didn't say a thing. I felt like I touched a nerve so I decided to abort that question, "Well how long are you planning to stay in Japan?" "I don't know," he replied back, "it depends on the situation." I then noticed he finished his burger. We then got up to leave, and he said to me, "Thank you again Issei. I am in your debt," he loudly said. Hey! Don't say that out loud, people will think you're weird. "No problem, just please don't ay stuff like that," I replied annoyingly.

As I started to walk away he yelled to me, "I mean it I will try to repay you back for what you have done here today!" I just ignored this and kept walking. _In my debt huh, _I thought, _he'll probably forget about me in a few_ _minutes._

Just then I got a text by my master, Rias Gremory, who needs me to meet up with her and the rest of her peerage. So I got my butt moving as fast as I can and headed for the location she told me to meet them at. When I got there, they were all waiting for me. My Master,Rias, her queen, Akeno(who'd I like to do very ecchi things along with my Buchou), her knight, Kiba(a pretty boy who I would like to punch clear straight in the jaw), her rook, Koneko(who has some really strong opinions on me), and her bishop, Asia(a girl who was once a holy women in the church but was banished). **For those of you bored by this explanation my apologies.**

"Thanks for coming Issei," Buchou said to me as I arrived, "now then, the devil Barcemeshas has been luring human into this warehouse and eating them." She then turned and faced us with a confident look and said, "It is our job to destroy it." We then all replied to her, "Right, buchou!"

As we entered the building, a loud laughter could be heard, "Hehehehehe, seems dinner came to me tonight. And what do you know? It's a couple of devil brats. My favorite!" As this noise increase, a large dog like devil appeared before us.

"Ugh...he looks more disgusting than his name," I commented.

"Now then, Issei, Kiba, Koneko," Buchou said to us, "destroy it!"

With that order Kiba was the first to react and attack. He activated his sacred gear swordbirth, which allows him to make any kind of swords he wants. With a sword in hand, he used his speed to try to get close to that dog thing and slash at him. But then, the stray devil dodged the attack and retaliated with his own attack. Kiba was then sent back towards us. "Ugh...," he said, "I guess this will be tougher than I thought." Tougher?! Great just what I need, a really tough opponent. The next person to try their luck was Koneko.

"Ahh." the dog devil said sarcastically, "I'm so scared and allergic to cuteness." That alone set her off, and like that she charged at him and tried to beat him down. All he dd was step to the side and let her punch air and trip. The bastard then kicked her back at us, but thanks to that I got a peek at her panties before she kicked me in the face.

"...I hate perverts," she said ever so calmly.

Rias just sighed at this scene, "Akeno it looks like you need to step in."

"Ara ara, it's my turn then," said Akeno.

But before she could take a step, blood spurted out at us. WE all turn to see the dog bastard had a sword in his chest. "Great job Kiba," I complimented him, but he responded back with, "But Ise-kun, that isn't my blade." Wait, what?! If it wasn't Kiba, then who...

"Everyone get back now," Buchou yelled to us, so we responded by running back to her to see why she called us. Then I got that feeling I had this morning, a warning feeling. Then Buchou yelled out, "A priest!" I turned my attention to where she was looking. All I could see was a dark figure standing on a high platform; _No,_ I thought, _it can't be. _The dog devil then turned his sights on the figure and said in an agitated voice, "So you are the one who attacked me. Well let me repay you BACK!" With that he threw the closest rock at the figure. When the rock hit the platform, the guy was gone, and three more blades were in the dog's body. The figure then landed on the ground with the hat he was wearing flying back. He then proceeded to slide two more blades out of his sleeves and hold them in a cross position. He then siad to the figure, "May the lord forgive you of the sins you have commited. May he hold you-"

"Just me kill you brat!"

"Very well," and with that said, the figure slashed the devil in a X-form.

"AAHHHH," the beast yelled as it dissolved.

As the stray devil disappeared, the priest turned to face us. He stood a little taller than me. He wore a large, unbuttoned grey cassock with a blue trim, his his hair was brown with short bangs. He wore glasses and cross that gave out a similar glow. He held out in both of his hands two of the weird swords he used. As he walked towards us holding them to his side, me and Kiba got in stance to fight him. But, he suddenly stopped, bent down and picked up the hat on the ground.

"Dang," he said in a calm voice, "and this was my favorite."

The priest then looked at us and just smiled. "Ladies, gentlemen," he said, "have a nice night." As he said that he retracted those swords into his sleeves. He then started to walk past us, but he stopped at me. "I can not say the I have fully repaid you. What do you think, Issei?" When I heard this I froze as he continued to walk past me. _It is him_, was all that I could think.

* * *

**? point of view  
**

As I was walking through the streets at night my phone then ringed.

"Hello...Oh sir it is good to hear from you...Yes the beast is taken care of...Oh a reward is not necessary...Well if you insist I will be over there...Thank, goodbye."

Another false lead! Well they have to be around here somewhere. I then look at the night sky to admire its beauty. "What a wonderful night, I delivered an evil one to his lordship and I paid a little of my debt back." This city... interests me. Issei, my debt will be back. But I must find them, to protect this city and its people.

"Amen."

**Well this is the first chapter of my magnum oppus. If you want to know a little bit about my OC, I will be posting a bio sheet on him. Later though. Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed it- **

**Adam: That was terrible!**

**Makato: Absolutely atrocious. **

**Me: What are you two still doing here!**

**Adam: I like this place, plus I want to torment you some more.**

**Me: OK makes sense,but why is he here?**

**Makato: The food's nice.**

**Me: Ahhhh. Anyway comment and tell me your guys opinions. **


	2. Bio

**Before I get to this I will say, yes I caved, don't judge me. Now on to my second point this is not a complete bio, but one that will explain my OC for now. Any more questions just PM me or comment. Now away we go...**

**Name****:** Sterling Havens

**Gender****:** Male

**Occupation****: **Priest and exorcist

**Age****: **17

**Hair****: **Brown

**Size****: **A foot taller than Issei and much broader built than him too.

**Weapon of choice****: **Blessed bayonets, seal, holy barriers and more (you'll see!)

**Sacred Gear****: None**

**Personality****: **Sterling's personality is different from most people where he comes from. He has a calm and happy go lucky charm to him most of the time. He believes that any one can have heart, as this is what he believes his lord thought. But when threatened he becomes a shadow of his normal self. Any one who has crossed his pas can confirm a change in the young man's personality. He turns from a kind hearted person, to a viscious cold blooded priest bent on protecting those he loves most. **There is actually more to his personality, but I don't think I cam go into it without spoiling so please bear with me.**

**History****: **Not much is know about Sterling's past other than what he chooses to reveal. Since he was 3 he had lived in an orphanage located in Vatican city. At the age of 9 he became a priest of the Vatican church. Soon after that he went on a journey which he claims to find his inner self. Along the way, he traveled through most of Europe and became well known. He soon earned the nickname "Hero of God" which he claims is an unrealistic nickname for him.

After making his way through Russia, he traveled through Asia. He describes this experience as and I quote, "Gods trials." Sterling then made his way out of China to Japan where our story takes place. **Again this is just an incomplete bio. Not all of Sterling's history is listed here. But as he says, "Even the most beautiful Diamond, has scars of their darkest past." Any one who wants to know more just Pm or comment.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Guess who's back? Back again? OK, that went no where. But anyway, I decided that unless it is in the chapter of the story no more info will be given about Sterling.**

**Adam: Lame!**

**Matako: Boring.**

**Me: Well excuse me for trying to give the viewers a more interesting way to find out about his character! It's better than your stories! Where was I... oh right! No more info until story. Also I might as well say this; he wil not have a sacred gear. Couple reasons why actually. Number 1, I feel that the sacred gear thing in fanfictions have become so over used. The boosted gear being given to someone else, made up ones that make them overpowered. I feel that it's too mainstream now. Now then any more questions? Then comment or Pm me. Until then on with the show.  
**

**I do not own Highschool DXD, if I did Sterling would be in it.**

**Life 2**

"I can't believe this! A priest?! In my territory?! He has got some nerves, I'll tell you that!"

I, Issei Hyodou, am watching my master, Rias Gremory, freak out. After Sterli- I mean, after the priest saved us and we returned to the club room, this is what happened for the last 10 minutes.

I decided to try and say something, "Uh, buchou?"

She stared me a death glare and said in a demonic voice, "WHAT!?"

That alone freaked me out. I have never seen her this mad. Maybe I should have told about my encounter this morning.

Buhou then closes her eyes while rubbing her temples, "I'm sorry Issei. It's just that I'm a little stressed out about this matter. Why didn't you tell me you encountered a priest this morning? Do you know what kind of danger you were in?!"

"I-i'm sorry," was all I could muster to say.

Then she put her hand on my cheek with soft eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." She said that with innocent eyes but I know what she was really thinking. If had been hurt by that guy in any way, she would turn him into ashes.

"M-maybe w-we could ask him to meet with us, You know to see why he is here?" I know that my idea was stupid, but that's all I could say to change the mood.

"Hmm," Buchou said in thought, "Akeno?"

The Priestess of Thunder just said, "Ara, ara this could be a chance to see what he is doing in this town."

"Alright. Issei, it will be your job to go and find this priest. But if he tries any thing funny, I will personally kill him."

I just looked at her cold eyes."Y-yes, buchou." And with that, I walked out of the club room.

* * *

**Rias POV**

As soon as Issei left, my queen, Akeno spoke up.

"Are you sure you want to send just him?'

"I want to go and ensure his safety. But Issei has met him so he might have a greater chance than any of us." As I said this Akeno just sighed.

"Well Ok, but I know that look in your eyes. The "if-you-dare-hurt-my-precious-toy" look. I haven't known you all these years without picking some things up."

I sighed at the statement she made. But, she is right in a way. I don't know why this priest is here in my territory, but if any harm comes to Issei because of him. Then I pray to god for him.

* * *

**Issei POV**

I out currently looking for the guy I met yesterday, Sterling Havens. So far I have terrible luck finding him. No one I've talked to has seen him. I couldn't find him around town. The only place I thought left was the park. As arrived at the park I said to myself, "This is stupid. I can't find him anywhere. What did I expect though? That he'd magically appear out of no where? He is probably long gone and I don't know what to-"

"Issei?"

As I heard a familiar voice, I turned around. Only to come face to face with the guy I met yesterday. We stared at each other for about a minute. He then said to me, "Well I never thought I'd get to see you two days in a row. The lord has a funny sense of humor. Don't you think Issei?"

Just then his stomach growled. Again.

"Oops." Oops was all he could say. _Sigh_, I guess I better bail him out again. Damn my guilty conscious!

"Sterling yo-"

"Hey Issei, how about we get something to eat. My treat."

?! Those words shocked me. Just yesterday I had to pay for his lunch and now barely 24 hours later he's saying that he'll pay for mine. That just doesn't make sense.

"Um, Sterling, no offense, but I thought you were broke. How did you-"

"That's a secret Issei," he said to me with a cat grin. He then turns around and walks away laughing. _What have I gotten my self into_, was all that I could think.

We soon arrived at the same place we ate yesterday. Sterling was ordering food as I stood behind him. This however feels surreal, here a priest is ordering food for him and a devil. Am I the only one that finds that strange!? He then looks at me and asks like it was nothing, "Hey Issei, here or to go."

I looked at him with a stern face and he turned back to the register and said, "To go please." After that, I led him to the place where me and Asia became friends. As we got there he sat down on a bench and stretched his arms.

"Aahh. Man my arms are stiff. You know Issei, a child of the lord must always keep their bodies fit and ready for-"

"I know you know what I am Sterling."

He just looked at me wit a stunned face. Then, he smiled at me. "Well, it seems the cat is out of the bag huh?" Sterling then got up at walked towards the water. He's really getting on my nerves, all these mysteries and shit. I' going to find out everything now.

"How long? How long have you known I am a devil?"

"Since I first met you. No offense, but you suck when it comes to hiding your presence."

Did you have to be so blunt about it. I know I'm weak, but did you have to really say it to my face like that? Wait, I'm getting off track here! I need to know then why. "OK, but if you knew I was a devil, then why didn't you try to attack me?" I then immediately tensed up and closed my eyes.

"Why would I attack?" Huh? Did he just answer a question with a question?

"What do you mean why? Your a priest and I'm a devil."

He then looked at me with a smile. "Well those two statements are in fact true. But again, why would I attack you?" Alright, now I'm completely lost. I thought that a priests job was to kill devils. Why is he saying that? Unless he's trying to lure me into a false sense of security. Yeah, that's it. Well I won't fall for something like tha-

"To answer your question Issei, I didn't attack you, becasue you are innocent." OK, now I'm entirely lost. Is he really a priest or am I just plain stupid? Don't answer that.

"What do you mean by, innocent. I'm a devil. To guys like you, I'm not what you call innocent."

He gave me a stern look with a frown on his face when I said that. "Then, I wouldn't call them guys like me. You're innocent, because you have commited no real crime here. Shedding innocent blood, what gain would be gotten from that? Nothing at all" Where is he going with this? He's nothing like that bastard Freed, that's for sure. But what is he talking about?

"I'm sorry Sterling, but you've lost me. What do you mean by all this."

"You're not the sharpest tool in the shed are you?" Don't be so blunt about it! I know a lot of things. Just not things I would like to talk about in front of you. "OK, let me explain this. Yes, you are a devil and I'm a priest. Yes the church has taught me that devild, fallen angels, and anything else that it's "holy" is evil. I don't believe that to be true."

"What do you mean by that? Didn't you just say you were taught to hate devils?"

"Yes, I did. But I was also taught to love every one, no matter who or what they are. Seems a bit hypocritical if you ask me." He chuckled at this. Seems a little sick to me

"Wait if you think that, why become a priest? And why did you kill that stray devil then?" Millions of questions flew into my head from what he said.

"The answer is the same. To protect people. That stray devil had lured people in and eaten them without a second thought. I did what I felt was right." That seems a little hpocritical. I mean love everyone yet kill bad guys? Those two don't exactly go together.

"Umm Sterling, I think you have a problem with what you're saying. Are you being hypocritical in a way?"

He then just gave a little laugh at what I said. "It isn't when you think about it. I only attack those who I feel will harm others. I don't feel any threatening aura from oyu or any of your teammates, that's another reason why I didn't hurt you." Well that's... actually nice. Maybe he's not as bad as everyone thinks. "I don't sense a threatening one, but I do feel a different one. A very distasteful ans perverted one. Try not to get arrested my friend."

Hey, I take it back! He's no... wait what? "Wait, what did you say Sterling? My friend?"

"Yes, I mean we are friends right? We ate together. WE fought together, kinda. Plus, we are talking like normal people. Doesn't that mean we're friends?" This guy. Even though he's a priest. A guy from the church, and here he is saying a devil is his friend.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, we're are friends." The moment I said that he smiled back with radiant glow as big as Asia's.

"!" Just then, Sterling stood up and quickly looked around us.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me with a worried face which then turned into a small smile.

"N-nothing, just my old age catching up to me." Old age?!

"Sterling, how old are you?"

"17 years old. Why do you ask?" Old age my butt! He's as old as me.

"Like hell your old!" Sterling just looked at me with "really" stare.

"How long have you been a devil Issei?"

"About a month. Why?"

"And how long have you been in contact with the supernatural?"

"The same amount of time."

When I said this he pinched the sides of his face his left hand. "Compared to my contact, you're just a baby." Well sorry for trying to live a normal life until I was killed. Maou, he's too hard to deal with. Sterling then turned and started to walk away. Just then he stopped. "I know you didn't come find me to just ask why I didn't try to kill you."

Oh right! I need to tell him to meet buchou. "Um yeah. My master, Rias Gremory, would like to meet you." He then turned to face me again.

"What time and where?"

"Oh. Um, 6:00 at the old school building at Kuoh academy. If you want I show you-"

"That's quite unnecessary Issei. I'll find it myself, but thank you for the offer." And with that, he turned and walked away. Geez, I feel tired for dome reason, listening to that guy takes a lot out of you.

**6:00 pm; Kuoh Acadamey, Old School Building**

We, the ORC, are waiting for the priest to meet us. _Where the hell is he?! It's already 6, he should've been here by now._

Buchou although, has a very annoyed look on her face, and I don't blame her. "I knew he wouldn't come. Just like a priest to do something like this. Alright everyone, you can all-"

_Bang!_ The sound of the door downstairs being kicked open rung through out the room. Then heavy footsteps could be heard. Asia then grab a hold of my arm and held it tightly. I then return the grip and whispered to her, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you Asia. I promise." She smiled as I said that.

"Thank you Ise-san."

The steps felt like they were coming closer and closer. And then, they stopped. But buchou just kept her gaze at the door. "Kiba, Koneko. Get Ready." As she said this, they both got into a fighting stance, ready for anything. But what came next, none of us where prepared for.

_Knock Knock Knock_

All of us were completely stupefied by this. As I was trying to reclaim sanity, the door swung open and Sterling was on the other side. "Hey Issei, sorry for being late! I couldn't find this place." He wasn't wearing his priest uniform, but instead he was wearing the clothes I saw him in today.

"What the hell Sterling?! Why are you wearing that?!"

He just looked at me with an innocent look. "But these are my normal clothes."

**Five minutes later**

As Sterling was changing into his uniform he talked to buchou, "You know, this is the first time a devil ever wanted me to be dressed as a priest." Buchou just remained silent at this. As he finished up he look towards me and noticed Asia. His stare sharpened. "The blond hair girl. Are you per chance the former holy woman, Asia Argento?"

When he said this, I could feel Asia hold on me tighten. She answered very weakly, "Y-yes."

Sterling then closed his eyes at this answer, and then appeared on one knee before her. "Oh Miss Asia! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! I have heard so much about you. You were truly a gift from the lord because of your kindness." As he was saying this Asia was blushing. It got worse when he took her hand in to his. "Those people didn't appreciate the kindness you gave out. I would have come and defended you when I heard about this, but I was busy at the time. I am most sorry."

Asia was now as red as the color of buchou's hair. "T-there's n-no need to apologize. I-I understand."

"No. I'm afraid I'm not one to take that. Miss Asia, I promise you this, I will protect you my life."

I then pushed him away. "Sorry, Sterling. But I already made that promise."

He then widened his eyes at my words. "Oh my. I didn't...I mean... well um. At such a young age." What the hell is he talking about? "Well I'm mot one to judge what you do in your spare time Issei. Just don't put a bun in the oven." That's what he's thinking?!

As I was about to correct him Buchou stepped in. "If you done fooling around, we can get on with this meeting!" Maou, she's not at all happy about this situation. After he angry words, Sterling made his way and sat on the couch. As he was sitting there nonchalantly, Akeno-san brought him some tea.

His expression looked joyful when she gave him the tea. "Thank you miss." Akeno just giggled at this. He then took a sip of his tea and then asked the million yen question. "So why am I here?"

"All I need to know is the answer to two questions, and you are free to roam the city until you're pleased."

"Alright, ask away."

"Why are you here?"

Sterling grinned at this. "Straight to the point, eh. I like that. The reason that I'm here is actually..classified." Really?! That's your answer?! Classified!

Buchou just sighed at this, "Alright fine. Then answer this, how long will you be in town?"

"I don't know. It depends on... it just depends."

"Alright next question, why haven't you attacked any of me or the my servants? But I'll warn you now, even if you tried something like that, there wouldn't be much left to bury." She was smiling as she said this. Hey that's not funny! You're not the sadist, Akeno-san is!

"Heh, sounds interesting." Why are you laughing?! Sterling then continued, "Have no fear though, I don't intend to hurt any of you."

Buchou's smile fades into a straight line. "Oh, why would that be?"

Sterling takes another sip of his tea and continues. "As I already told Issei, it goes against my nature and what I was taught. But there is another reason too." Another reason? What could he mean by that? He puts on a serious face, more than what I've seen, I'll tell you that. "It is to prevent another war."

!? Everyone in the club room stared at Sterling when he said this. To prevent another war? Is he talking about the Great War? Buchou regains her composure out of all us. "What do you mean prevent another war? Wouldn't you, someone of the church, want to rage war on us devils?"

Sterling closes his eyes after hearing this. " Let me explain this. If I was to kill your servant, you'd come after me with vengeance in mind. Unfortunately, I don't believe you or your group would come out of that battle alive." I can see that buchou is keeping a calm state, but inside she is furious. "But, if I killed you, then your family would then come after me in vengeance. Most likely, I would not be able to live through that fight. The Heavens would see this as an act of war by the devils and would go after them. Pretty soon you have a war on your hand."

Buchou then looks as something hit her in her mind. "What are you trying to say? Yes all those points are true, but what does that have to do with my question?"

"Hold your horses mam, I am getting to the point. If war was to break out, people will start dieing, innocent people. Then soon other factions will start taking sides or just join in, causing even more deaths."

"OK, I get that. But again, wh-"

Sterling raised his hand. "I know, I know. What does this have to do with your question? Well, I will answer that." Buchou's face then got tense. Here it comes the answer she has been waiting for. " did not attack you, because killing you and your group would just be me spreading innocent blood. I will have started a slaughter I could not stop and I do not wish for that."

"Wait, wait. Innocent blood? What does that even mean?" I think I see where Sterling is going with this.

Sterling then smiles at her question. "Let me ask you a question. What real crime have you committed? Nothing, you have done no bad deed. All you are being accused of by the church and the Heavens is of being a devil. A rather poor accusation if you ask me." Yep, I was right. Here we go, the same detriment speech as this afternoon. "In the my eye you have committed no crime therefor, the real devil would be me. That is for killing you and your servant for no apparent reason. Does that answer your question, madam?" Wow, that wasn't nearly as long as his other one.

Buchou just sat there, stunned at what came out his mouth. I sure she is thinking something like, _Me innocent? And him the real devil? How can there exist a priest who thinks like that? _Just an estimated guess.

Just then Sterling looks at me and Asia. "Now then if there are no more question you'd like me to answer. I have a question for the blond young man, Miss Asia, and Issei." What could he want? Is this about what he was thinking earlier about me Asia?! I would never do that to Asia! "First all three of you posses a power known as the sacred gears, correct?"

How did he... no where did he learn that? I answered timidly, "Y-yeah."

Asia followed, "Y-yes."

Kiba just answered with a bitter smile. "Yes." Handsome bastard.

Sterling then regained a serious face, "MY question to you three is this: Do you believe these powers to be gifts or curses?" ?! What was he asking? Are they a gift or a curse? What kind of question is that. " Although the sacred gears have been known to have given powers to humans that have matched the strength of the gods themselves, the story goes that misfortune follows the very same people who posses this power. So again, do you believe it to be a curse or a gift?"

I really can't answer that question. I mean I was killed because I hold the sacred gear, it did bring me to Buchou and everyone else. Argh! This is so confusing. As I was mentaly battling myself, Asia grabs my arm and holds it tight. "I believe because of this gift, it brought me to Issei-san and everyone here. So it is a gift in my eyes." Asia, I can feel her oppai on my arm. Wait, no! Bad Issei now is not the time to have perverted fantasies. Even if here oppai do feel good on my arm, argh!

Kiba then places his hand on my shoulder. "I believe this power to be a gift as well. It helps me protect those I care about. So for me, a gift as well." Kiba, you're right!

"Yeah, to me, this power is also a gift!" I shout this with the most confidence, only to have Akeno-san and Kiba giggle at this.

Sterling then put on a soft smile. "That's good to know. It's good to know that people do believe in life isn't a curse." He has such sad eyes. Sterling, what is your deal? What are you talking about?

"OK, but I still have to know. Why are you here in my territory?" Buchou isn't going to let that go, and I don't blame her. I want to know too!

Sterling regained composure as she said this. "Alright. You want to know? I guess you at least have the right to know. I'm here becasue-!" Just then, he stood up just like this afternoon. But this time, I felt a warning sign.

Koneko looked towards buchou. "...Buchou, fallen angels. 3 of them." What fallen angels?! Here?! But, how did they-?!

"Miss, how far up is this building from the ground?" Sterling, why would you need to know that?

Buchou just looked at him confused. "Um, about 3 stories. Why?"

Then, Sterling ran towards us. We all moved out of the way, as he jumped out the window! Wait, what?!

* * *

**Rias POV**

What did I just see? The priest who I requested to come here just jumped out the window of the club room. Me and my servants all gathered around the window. He looked to have landed squarely on his feet, that's actually impressive for a human. He then slides out the weapons he was using last night and starts to run away. Hey where do you think you're going!?

"Come and get me you fallen mercenaries!" Is he doing what I think he is doing?

Koneko then turns to me, "...Buchou, the fallen angels are following him." They are?! Phew, at least none of my cute servants will get hurt.

Issei then runs towards the door. "Come on, we need to go help him!"

"Wait Issei! We can not interfere in this matter."

"What are you talking about buchou?!"

I didn't want to explain it, not to Issei, but I must. "He is from the Heaven's side and those who are after him are fallen ones. If we get involved in this, then the fallen angels will think we have sided with the Heavens. That is not something we can do."

"So what, we leave him to die?"

"I'm sorry. but there is nothing we can do. Besides, if what he said before about being able to beat us is true, he won't need our help." Although I am still a bit sour about that line.

"Didn't he say before that we have committed no crime? Then what about leaving him for death?!" Issei... that is true, but... I don't know what to do. Do I swallow the pride that I hold and help out this priest? Or do I let him fight this alone and possibly die?

* * *

**Sterling POV**

**Outside of town**

Dang! I, Sterling Havens, have been running as far as I could to get these blasted fallen angels. I have taken out already 2 of them, but I'm to tired to get the third.

"Out of breath are we?" The last one says this with a smug grin. He is dressed in black business suit and has hair as dark as any night I've seen. As much as it pains me, he is right, I am out of breath. I ran as fast as I can to try to prevent any harm from falling on Issei and the others.

"I'm just fine and peachy. Although I wished not to resort to violence, even though I had too. So I will give you a choice, leave the city or prepare to meet the God of Abraham in the afterlife."

"Hm, how about no. Instead, how about I kill you and then go after those shitty devils instead! HAHAHA! Now how is that for an option?!"

That doesn't go well with me. I tried, but I guess I must stain my hands with dirty blood. Forgive me, my lord. "Then, by the power of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, I commend you to death." I then take my bayonets and form them in the shape of a cross so sparks fly. It makes it look cool. "My name is Father Sterling Havens of the Vatican!"

The fallen angel looks at me with a puzzled face. "Why would you tell me your name?"

"I was once taught to tell your name to a person before you kill them."

"Ohoho, is that so? Well then I'll follow your example." He then forms a spear of light in his hand. "My name is Hakujo, remember it before you're dead kid!" He the throws the spear at me.

I try to dodge it, but running for a long time took a lot out of me, I only could move a little. The spear makes immediate contact with my knee. ! I try to hold in the scream of pain, but this pain is excruciating.

"So sad, and I thought this would last longer, but all good things must come to an end." He then forms another spear and throws it at me.

No it can't end this way. I can't die now! Right before the spear hit me, a figure flashed before me and hit the spear with a sword.

"It seems you need a little help." I recognize him, he was the blond kid back at that club room. But, why is here?

"Wow Sterling, you don't look too good." I turned around to see Issei and his comrades standing there. They all came to help me? I knew these guys were good.

"I've been worse." As I said this Miss Asia ran over to me and knelt down beside me.

"Here, let me heal you." She then started to use the sacred gear she possesses, Twilight Healing. The wound that was in my knee left by the spear soon disappeared.

"Thank you Miss Asia, I am in debt." I then picked myself up and drew two more bayonets to help in this fight. "Alright gentlemen, we have soul to condemn, shall we?"

Issei spoke up first, "Lets!"

Then came the blond, "Gladly."

As the blond jumped towards Hakujo, I threw my weapons at him, only to have both attacks of us miss.

"HAHAHA! You shitty morons, I have super speed! I f you thought this battle was going to be easy then you have another thing coming!" Dang it, I should have thought that he'd have some ace in his sleeve.

"Issei, sir swordsman-"

"Kiba, my name is Yuuto Kiba."

"Sorry, Kiba, we can't go into thia thick headily. We need a plan." Come on brain, think of something. Wait I got it! "Gents, surround him, he can't dodge what he can not see."

"Right."

"Got it."

And with that, all three of us surrounded the angel. I drew out several smaller bayonets, and threw them at him. Kiba then used his speed to separate the distance between him and the angel. While Issei...

"OK Koneko, now!" He was thrown by the small white haired girl at the fallen angel. This just perplexes me, but I think it is better not to questions this.

Unfortunately, all our attacks missed him as he moved with his speed. Fortunately, Kiba managed to catch Issei in midair, so that was good. "HOHOHO! Can't you jackasses aim!" This is getting on my nerve. We have to got to think of something to take him out with. Then I notice he turns his attention towards Miss Asia and... No, he wouldn't... he can't...he. "This is how you attack someone, take close notes!" He then disappeared and reappeared behind Miss Asia.. only to have a spear thrown right towards her!

"Asia!" Issei ran towards her and shielded her with himself. No. No. No! NO! NO NO NO! I can't let this happen. My instincts took over and I ran as fast as my body would go towards them. I won't let them get hurt. I won't let an innocence die because of me. I then stand in front of them with my arms out to my sides. I will not back down!

_**Shank!**_

* * *

**Issei POV  
**

As I hold on tight to Asia, two thing ran through my mind. One was to make sure she won't get hurt. The other was that if I die right now, I won't ever get to become the Harem King! Wait what am I thinking?! Asia should be my main focus right now! I then could feel her shaking. I pull her closer to me. "It's alright, I won't let you get hurt." I whisper this to her but she is still shaking.

"I-it's not that I-Issei-san. L-look!"

I turn around and my jaw dropped as I saw what stood before me. The spear of light had indeed impaled someone, but not who I thought it would. Standing in front of me was Sterling, who was bleeding from his midsection. This was because the spear had been shot right into him. The fallen angel then laughed at this. "HEHEHE! Not what I was aiming for, but I'll take it! Now that you're dealt with now to move onto the shitty devils!" That bastard! First he tries to hit Asia, then he laughs at Sterling for this!

Sterling just grabbed the spear, and pulled it straight out! Wait, how did he get the strength to do that! "_Cough _If you _cough _think _cough _that will keep me down, you've got another thing coming. Blegh!" Then blood spilled out his mouth! He then fell to his hands and knees soughing up blood. Me, Asia, and buchou all ran up to his side.

Asia then knelt down next to him and start to use her sacred gear to heal his wound. "Hang in there Mr. Sterling! I won't let you die!" That fallen angel asshole! I'm gonna kill him for sure! As I was turning to return to the battle, Sterling spoke to me and weakly held up one of those swords he uses.

"Issei _cough _wait. Ta-_cough _take my bayonet. It i_-cough _it is blessed. Sink the blade into his body." Dude, stop talking, that will only make your problem even worse. But I take the blade from him and return to Kiba and Koneko.

"So, any luck?"

Kiba is the one who responds to my question. "No, he's too fast, even for me." Yeah, it has to be strong if you can outrun Kiba.

"So what do we do?"

The bastard must of heard me. "OHOHO! Trying to come up with a way to beat me? Well how bout this? I won't move for any of you shitty devils and you attack me as much as you want! Hows that sound?! HEHEHE!" I tighten the grip on the blade Sterling gave me in anger.

"If that's what he wants guys, lets give it to him!" I say this with all the anger and confidence I could muster. We then surround him like last time, and prepare for a second attempt. Koneko picks me and is aiming me at him.

"...Ready."

"Aim."

"Fire!" As she threw me through the air I could see that Kiba was do the same thin as me. I put the blade in front of me ready to impale him. The angel just looked a me with a smile. Then what happened I did not see coming. Even more blood spurted out, but this time from the fallen angel.

"W-what?! But h-how did I-I...No!" I then noticed what caused the bleeding. It was some kind of knife with a weird paper attached. That's great that we got him with an attack, but where did it come from? "Y-you..b-but I killed y-you!" I then found where it cam from. I see Sterling on one knee and his hand looks at as it has thrown something.

"Go for it Issei!" Sterling yelled this at me. Alright! As I close in on the angel I can tell that he is becoming worried.

"No! I can't move! Shit, what the fuck did yo- _blegh_!" Kiba's sword goes right in to him.

"Now Issei-kun!" As I fly right into him, I impale this bastard with the sword.

He spurts out more blood and starts to yell. "AGHHH! Azazel-sama, please help!" And with those last words, he disintegrated into ashes. Wow, this Azazel guy has a tendency to let his subordinates die. But I couldn't think about that As I figured out that I was falling. Shit.

"AGHHHH!"

Lucky for me, Kiba caught me. Unlucky for me, it was bridal style. "Well Issei, I didn't know you were into that." Buchou says this as Kiba lands with me in his arms. Wait no! I'm not into this.

"Ara ara, it seems like the perfect couple." Not you too Akeon-san! This is just how he caught me!

"Don't worry Issei, Christ taught us to love all." Maou dammit! I'm not in love with Kiba! Wait that reminds me.

Kiba puts me down and I run up to Sterling. "Wait Sterling how did you manage to survive that? When I was human, that was the same kind of attack that killed me."

Sterling puts his hand under his chin and thinks for a minute before giving me an answer. "That's because my body is trained to survive. Didn't I tell you this Issei?" Oh right, he did say that. I really am weak aren't I. Sterling then turns to buchou. "Miss Rias Gremory is it? I wish to make you an offer back at the old school building! But first I request a truce between you and your peerage with me!" What?! All of just stood there looking at him with confused eyes.

I guess his words reached buchou because she extended her arm for a handshake. "Agreed, father." Sterling then extends his hand to return the shake, but...

_**Splurt**_

"AGHHHH!" A knife went through Sterling's arm and chained itself to the ground! What?! But..how..where...

"We'll take it from here Rias." We all turn around to see the culprits are the student council and their master. The heiress to the house Sitri, Sona Sitri, the student council president.

"Sona?! But what?!" Buchou was as stunned as any of us. Kaichou just walks past us up to Sterling, who is trying to free his bleeding arm.

"So, any final words, father?"

_To be continued..._

**Me: Wow! This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. But I feel as though I screwed it up. I don't know where tough.  
**

**Adam: You totally screwed up!**

**Makoto: Yep totally messed this one up.**

**Me: Would you two get out?! Where was I? Oh right! Cliffhanger, I know it's sucks to do this, but I feel it builds up more. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself but whatcha you gonna do.**

**Adam: Be credible?**

**Makoto: Be good at writing?**

**Me:AGGGGHHHHH! Why won't you two leave me alone?! Please any one get rid of these two! NOW!**

**Ciel: With pleasure.**

**Me: Ciel Phantomhive! What are you doing here?!**

**Ciel: Fucking with space and time.**

**Me: Makes sense, but could you get rid of these jackass? They are driving me bananas! But no killing.**

**Ciel: Fine. Sebastian, get rid of these morons, now!  
**

**Sebastian: Yes my young master.**

**Adam and Makoto: AGHHHHHHH! **

**Me: Hey thanks you two now I can get some peace and quiet. Whatever you need, just tell me, just not now.**

**Ciel: Actually, I'm going to live her from now on.**

**Me: NO! You just spoiled the cliffhanger!**

**Ciel: ? What?**

**Me: I was hoping to leave this on a cliffhanger too!**

**Sebastian: Honestly, my young lord.**

**Me: Now what am I gonna do?**

**Alucard: I'm pregnant!**

**Me:What?!**

**Now in all seriousness, thank you for reading the second chapter. I really appreciate it. Rate and review it guys. See you guys next time!**


End file.
